Drip devices for dispensing two or more biocomponents are known. In the medical device field, such devices are typically used for applying bioadhesives, polymers and other synthetic material used in wound closure. Because of the reactant nature of the biocomponents used to form the bioadhesive, mixing of the components does not occur until the solution is ready to be applied. Mixing of the components too soon before application may result in premature hardening of the mixture, thereby making application of the solution impossible. Thus, in known drip devices, the two or more components are maintained separately until just prior to application. The drip devices include one or more mixing means for mixing the two or more solutions prior to application. The mixing means may be passive, i.e., spiral configuration in the tubing, or instead may be active, i.e., mixing blade or impeller. Once mixed, the solution may be applied through a needle-like output or may instead be ejected through a spray assembly. Thorough mixing of the two or more components prior to application is important to ensure that the solution will perform as intended.
An exemplary device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,315, entitled “Biological Syringe System”, which discloses a system for delivery two fluids in a mixed composition, comprising a manifold and a discharge assembly. The discharge assembly mixes fluids in a mixing space and then atomizes the mixed fluids in a spray delivered from the assembly. Similarly, the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,255, entitled, “Apparatus for Spraying a mixture of Two Components’, is an apparatus for spraying a liquid mixture having two syringes, a connecting piece, a premixing chamber, and a reduced volume section downstream from premixing chamber, and an exit aperture for spraying the mixture. The reduced volume section terminates in a homogenization region. U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,055, entitled “Turbulence Mixing Head for a Tissue Sealant Applicator and Spray Head for Same”, illustrates a device in which the mixing is performed in a mixing head.
Intermittent use of a biologics spray device, as may be required during a procedure, tends to clog the outlet of the applicator tip. As a result, most applicator assemblies are provided with a number of replacement tips for when clogging of the tip occurs. Replacing clogged applicator tips interrupts the flow of a procedure, is time consuming and is an added expense. The device in published U.S. Patent Application 2010/0096481, “Self-Cleaning Spray Tip”, is described as having the distal end of drip cap assembly with an outlet that changes its configuration—at rest and at a second condition (e.g. during expression). The distal end is described as comprised of a material that permits flexion and expansion. The first and second reactive components are introduced into swirl chambers before mixing and are atomized as ejected through the outlet in a cone-shaped spray